


Borrowed

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: She's bored and asks Dean a very simple question.





	Borrowed

                 “Can we have sex?”  She asked suddenly.  She was greeted by a snort, the sound of bubbles being blown through liquid as Dean choked on his coffee. 

                “What?!”  His head jerked up he stared at her across the small hotel table.  “What did you just say?”

                “Can.  We.  Have.  Sex?”  She repeated more slowly.  “I’m bored.  Sam will be gone for hours, we’re stuck in a dry county, and I’m so horny.”

                “But, Y/N, we’re—“ Dean began.

                “Oh come on.  I’m not asking for commitment.  I’m basically asking to borrow your dick for a half hour.  You’re only surfing porn over there.”  She stood up.

                Now he looked offended.  “It would take a lot longer than a half hour, princess.”

                Got him.  “Okay, 45 minutes.”  She moved to stand next to his chair where he didn’t even bother to hide super manga tentacle the site he was on. 

                “Sweetheart, you’re about to be very…very wrong.” 


End file.
